


The Default and the Deviant

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [71]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Post, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, robots with feels, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Google had names for the two of them. Default, for Bing, and Deviant, for Oliver. He called them that when he was angry, wanting them to feel guilty for being human while Google refused to even acknowledge the possibility of becoming even slightly human. Bing preferred to call them what they really were: fun.
Relationships: Bingle
Series: Masks and Maladies [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Default and the Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Bing’s birthday, and I wanted to do a fluffy feels piece. So here yah go.

Bing and Oliver were racing into the base at full speed, their cores starting to overheat from a run that had wound up being across the city. Google had found them again while the two of them had been goofing off in downtown Athlone. It had resulted in a minor fight and the two had to run towards the base.

They’d lost Google somewhere in the scramble towards the base. Whether the older android was running low on power, or was hesitant to approach the base alone, neither Bing or Oliver was sure but they barreled through the door, Bing having to quickly fix it before anyone caught the fact that it was half off the hinges.

“S***!” Bing began working on the door as Oliver kept watch.

“What’d you do?” Oliver asked, turning his volume as low as possible

“I broke the door,” Bing started giggling as he finished his repair job, closing it the instant he could.

Oliver and Bing looked at each other and then started laughing.

“That was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done!” Oliver forced his voice processor to say while laughing. “We almost died. Blue was so angry.”

“Welcome to being alive!” Bing was almost giggling.

“I like it, I really do,” Oliver decided, laughing in a way that reminded Bing how much he loved him. He wondered if all the Googles could laugh like Oliver, or if they were all different.

Bing didn’t know but it was his life’s mission to find out.

He stood up and held out his hand, “I just remembered I was going to show you something, come on, I’m running low, let’s hit the blanket.”

“Hit the blanket?” Oliver repeated, obviously confused but began to follow Bing, trusting him.

“Go to the charging blanket,” Bing smiled motioning with his head as he stuck his hands into his pocket. They walked back to Bing’s workroom and Bing plugged in the very large yellow charging blanket with his symbol on it. Bing had it designed some time ago to be able to support and charge all the Googles and himself without overheating or shorting out.

Bing dropped it over Oliver, he heard the _DING_ of Oliver starting to charge and Bing snuggled underneath the blanket with the other android. They sat against the wall, recharging as Oliver synchronized their bluetooths together and Bing began searching Reddit.

“How yah like it?” Bing asked, smiling.

Oliver lifted the blanket just enough to see outside their little cocoon but not completely off of him to disrupt the charge. He lifted and dropped the blanket several times.

“Everything okay?” Bing looked at him with concern.

“It cuts off sensory output,” Oliver said, reminded Bing so much of Google when he looked at Bing like that. It made Bing wish all of them were here, but he had to be content and attentive with Oliver right now. Ollie needed him, and Bing had to help take care of him and teach him how to be human. Oliver was owed someone else taking care of him for once, to not be called upon every five seconds like he was a mechanized slave, especially when he and the other Googles were so much more than that.

“Yeah,” Bing smiled proudly. “It’s linked to a camera that makes sure to tell us if anyone enters the room or needs our attention.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Oliver asked.

“Only if Jackie an’ Logan need help with buildin’ somethin’ a bit more delicate,” Bing reassured. “Usually they let me tinker and mess with what I want so long as no one’s really usin’ it.”

“Okay?” Oliver allowed.

“Like I said, I’d get a message before anythin’,” Bing promised. “If you need, you can drape it over your back an’ logo an’ itll still charge.”

Oliver seemed to be thinking about it before draping the blanket over himself again. “No, it’s fine.”

“You sure?” Bing asked, starting to pull the charge blanket away from his own head.

“Yeah, I promise,” Oliver smiled at him, pulling the blanket back over Bing’s head.

The two of them cuddled together watching videos of various fail complications and other clips — but geared towards robots instead of humans — so Bing was laughing and enjoying the videos, while Oliver was observing and watching them with a frown.

Finally he voiced his problem out loud “I don’t get it. It’s funny?”

“For me?” Bing smiled. “Totally.”

Oliver frowned, looking at the tablet in confusion.

“You know you don’t have to find it funny,” Bing told him. “I just think this stuff’s funny.”

“But,” Oliver said before he stopped, looking unsure. “I’m not used to this. Green kinda had a _“sense of humor”_ I believe it’s called, but Google didn’t like it when Green and I had one.”

“Maybe we just haven’t found one you like,” Bing offered. “Here, what did you an’ Green used to joke about?”

“About the capacity humans had before they could combust or explode,” Oliver admitted reluctantly, clearly expecting a reprimand of some kind.

Bing paused, “Okay, I’ll hit randomize ‘til we find somethin’ similar to that.”

The two of them spent some time looking at random Try Not to Laugh compilations, Bing immediately losing and breaking into giggles. For a while Oliver was still just there, he would smile and reassure Bing that he was having fun and enjoyed the videos.

Then they got to one, Bing was pretty sure it had been mislabeled or was a joke because there was really nothing too funny about it. It was some . . . Bing’s patterns programs to make him seem _“human”_ were having a problem discerning the identity of the individual because of film quality and angle. But they were climbing a tall ladder and the GoPro was pointing towards their feet and down a steep ladder.

Bing opened his mouth, about to change the video when Oliver let out a nervous giggle next to him, giving a little jump where he was sitting. The giggle was different than the laugh he’d let out by the door.

Suddenly Oliver stiffened, “Sorry, it slipped out.”

“That was adorable,” Bing felt like there were stars and sparks coming out of his eyes. The orange android looked back at the last video. “How can I get you to do that again.

“No, I’m not supposed to make that noise,” Oliver’s core lit up a little brighter in embarrassment, he turned away a bit.

“Dude, if you weren’t supposed to make that noise, your voice box wouldn’t have come with the attachments and settings to make it happen,” Bing told him. “It’s okay. Everything ‘bout us is different. That’s what’s so cool ‘bout us.”

Oliver was looking at the video, nervous but clearly wanting more, his fingers tensing and twitching. “I don’t think it’s really funny, but I really like the feeling the video gives me.”

“Adrenaline,” Bing smiled. “Have I got videos for you.”

The yellow android smiled with more than a bit of uncertainty, “Really.”

“Oh yeah,” Bing was already cueing up more anxiety inducing videos. “I’ll find the best ones, promise.”

Bing got a bit caught up in finding videos that he didn’t realize that Oliver was just staring at him quietly until the other android leaned over and nuzzled his cheek, making Bing pause and looking at Oliver.

“Thanks,” Oliver told him.

“Well, thanks back,” Bing smiled brightly, kissing him back on the cheek.

Oliver leaned into Bing’s side, watching Bing’s holographic screen as his core humming softly and contentedly.

Bing looked over at him, smiling as Bing’s oranger core began to hum in time with Oliver’s. “Kay, I’ve got somethin’ awesome to show you.” Bing was trying to hide the screen so it was a surprise.

“Really?” Oliver grinned, leaning up a little.

Bing quickly turned it around, leaving Oliver watch it for a couple seconds before he jumped a little and let out another squealing giggle. The giggle made Bing laugh and smile in response, especially since Oliver let it last longer before he got embarrassed.

The android decided he liked it when Oliver laughed and wanted to keep listening to it for as long as he continued to run.


End file.
